spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:IRmjii
Message from Kidboy24 IRmjii, can you write some transcripts for The Snails? I'm a bit busy with The Pearl Show, the transcripts need to be up soon or I'll end it. Also don't even ask to create an episode of title cards. Kidboy24 (talk) 09:20, March 15, 2014 (UTC) P.S I never knew ou had YouTube! Your spin-off Per your request on Classic's talk page, I have restored your spin-off. --Rarity7Best (talk) 05:09, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :Reply To Rarity - Thanks although i could still acsess it when searching. But that dosen't matter. Thanks again for restoring it. IRmjii (talk) 10:31, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::No prob. --Rarity7Best (talk) 12:30, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Guess What? With Kidboy24's permission, I have revived The Snails! Since you are the music creator, would you like to keep on making music, or let me do it? If you let me do it, what music program do you use? Because I need a song for S2, Ep2.SuperFanon'D! (talk) 00:11, May 9, 2014 (UTC) I will create the music so we don't create hassle IRmjii (talk) 15:25, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Okay, can you make some music for s2 ep2 then? I already have the lyrics. SuperFanon'D! (talk) 02:41, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Right but which episode is it called IRmjii (talk) 06:25, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Sorry for WAY late answer, but "he's done it again" is the episode :) SuperFanon'D! (talk) 02:25, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Ok thanks IRmjii (talk) 08:31, June 14, 2014 (UTC) BTW what program DO you use? If it's free, I can help u. SuperFanon'D! (talk) 23:42, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the offer but I kind of got this under control IRmjii (talk) 06:38, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Episode extract by Ghastlyop SPONGEBOB: Hey, Pat did you hear the Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy show is getting cancelled? PATRICK: Why, SpongeBob? SPONGEBOB: They're saying his too old for it. PATRICK: Couldn't they just do Barnacle Boy? SPONGEBOB: Well Patrick, *he nearly starts singing until* SQUIDWARD: Don't you dare sing Spongebob! (This was done at 12:33am at GMT, sorry if it isn't up to my better work I do elsewhere) This is very good Ghastly. Welcome to the show. IRmjii (talk) 18:15, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Episode Extract by SuperFanon'D! This is a small one-minute short to display my fanon writing skill, in hopes of being a writer on ADWSS. "The Schedule" by SuperFanonD (SCENE: SpongeBob and Patrick are outside) SpongeBob: What do you want to do today, Patrick? Patrick: To annoy Squidward! SpongeBob: But we only do that on Mondays and Sundays! Squidward: (yelling out window) YOU ALWAYS ANNOY ME! SpongeBob: Huh? (takes out schedule book) Oops! I haven't flipped a page since way back in 1988! Let's see what's on the 17th Tuesday of 1988...... annoy Squidward! Oh wait, that's BACK a page! Squidward: Why don't you two imbeciles flip the book to TODAY?! SpongeBob: Okay. (flips tons of pages, and stops to find an empty page) Looks like we're free today, Patrick! Whatever you want to do! Patrick: Hmmmmm....... ANNOY SQUIDWARD! SpongeBob: YAY! Squidward, wanna go jellyfishing? Huh? Huh? Please? Huh? Huh? (continues to say the same thing over and over again, overlapped by Squidward's next line) Squidward: (as camera pans out of the scene) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.OOOOO! (short displays credits, and then ends) NOTE: This isn't my best. It's hard to get a decent plot in a short because of space limitation, but I make good full episodes. I hope I'm accepted! SuperFanon'D! (talk) 23:37, June 14, 2014 (UTC) Thank you! I'm very glad I'm accepted. I will be writing transcripts for your episodes every now and then! They will be 9-12 minutes long, like I usually do with my segment transcripts. My specials will be 21-26 minutes/45-60 minutes. SuperFanon'D! (talk) 20:04, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Good idea. It's good to have you on my show. IRmjii (talk) 21:39, June 15, 2014 (UTC) I've written Mountain Climbing for you! YAY! SuperFanon'D! (talk) 21:54, June 15, 2014 (UTC) I hate to ruin your moment but the episode needs be longer compared to the other ones. IRmjii (talk) 21:58, June 15, 2014 (UTC) I found it fun making the episode, when will the next one be due? Can't wait to make another! SuperFanon'D! (talk) 03:00, June 16, 2014 (UTC) The next one will be about Squidward getting shouted at for sleeping on the job so they have a bet where Squidward lasts an entire shift without sleeping. At the end Squidward wins but cannot shut his eyes. He goes to the doctors and finds his eyes are glued together and that he won't be able to shut them and go to sleep for a month. At the end he screams. It will be written either today, tomorrow or next week. IRmjii (talk) 16:21, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Nice idea, I'll make that one today. May I also say I can create plots, too? When I have plots by others, sometimes it restricts my ideas, but with mine, KAPOW (awesome episode). I can plan some season 2 stuff. BTW, would you like to import, move, or not have your spinoff on the kids wiki? Import: on both wikis, Move: on only kids wiki, Not: stay here. If you import it quick it might be more well known. SuperFanon'D! (talk) 23:32, June 16, 2014 (UTC) 1. Thanks 2. Sure as long as it relates to the title of the episode 3. I'm not sure about that. Will the spin off still be here? IRmjii (talk) 17:48, June 17, 2014 (UTC) If you choose "Import", your spin-off will be on both, but whenever you edit your page, you have to put the edit here, too. If you do "Move", it's on only kids wiki. You can also just keep it here. SuperFanon'D! (talk) 21:08, June 18, 2014 (UTC) What's the benefit of moving to the Kids Wiki. IRmjii (talk) 06:56, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Well, it's hard to find your spin-off here, as there are so many junk articles and adult shows. The kids wiki has none of that, so it'll be easier to find, plus more fans! SuperFanon'D! (talk) 17:15, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Ill think about it. IRmjii (talk) 10:13, June 22, 2014 (UTC) RE: Temp Manager/Owner Thank you! I will be releasing the next two segments on June 30. I need to know what the plots are for them so I can write them. Also, a smart way to make episodes is write them on notepad before they air, and paste them when they're due, so you can get the segments airing in one day. That gives you a week to write two segments! SuperFanon'D! (talk) 17:13, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Segment 1: Seeing Double - Spongebob is hallucinating that their is two of him who keeps on following him around. He goes to a psychiatrist to help him with his problem. When he gets home he sees 4 of him instead of 2 and starts to run away but every time he hides they are there. Spongebob decides enough I's enough and fights them. After that he wakes up and sees a Sponge to find its only his shadow. Segment 2: Hide And Go Missing - Spongebob and Patrick are playing hide and seek. Spongebob counts and then looks for Patrick but cannot find him. He tries the entire bikini bottom but nothing. When he stars shouting his name a guy recognizes it and gives him directions. He finds Patrick been kidnapped by a criminal and is about to get hurt. Spongebob then grabs a weapon at the last minute and hits him till he loses conscience. In the end the police take him to jail. And writing on notepad then pasting it onto here is not a bad idea. IRmjii (talk) 18:17, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Hey IRmjii, is it ok if I have your email? That way, I can show you the episodes before they air so you can approve them. My email is wafflepoweractivate22@gmail.com. I need to know yours, though. SuperFanon'D! (talk) 00:27, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Wouldn't it be easier to message me here instead of emailing. It's only a article on a Wiki. Not a business page or something. IRmjii (talk) 10:15, June 22, 2014 (UTC) If I messaged you here, people would be able to see the episode before it airs. Email is more private. SuperFanon'D! (talk) 17:20, June 22, 2014 (UTC) But I already see the episode anyways. Besides I'm not very comfortable with sharing my email. I comment on the episode you have written so it's not too bad. IRmjii (talk) 17:35, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Well, anyway, you have my email, so you can email me anytime you want! By the way, I made a seperate account for messaging you. You can do that too. Ok. By the way you forgot your signature. IRmjii (talk) 21:31, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Eh, I supposed you'd know who's talking. SuperFanon'D! (talk) 18:37, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Most of the time but it might be another user. IRmjii (talk) 20:22, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Please come to Officer Squidward's Wiki Chat Hey IRmjii, can you please come to Officer Squidward's Wiki Chat? Here is the link: http://officersquidward.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Officersquidward2014 wants you to come so please come. SUBST:SpongeyTube/Sig|02:11,5/2/2014 (talk) 10:33, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Umm is this spam?. If it is then I will stay. IRmjii (talk) 12:06, June 22, 2014 (UTC) : Yes, it's spam - he's sending this annoying message to everyone. Ignore it, Rmjii. It's spam-advertising. Vomit on his sweater already - Mom's spaghetti. (talk) 12:08, June 22, 2014 (UTC) : Case Closed IRmjii (talk) 12:54, June 22, 2014 (UTC) : I got this stupid message too! The wiki is so junky, that's why he has to do this! SuperFanon'D! (talk) 17:19, June 22, 2014 (UTC) : I had a look at the chat. Empty. IRmjii (talk) 17:36, June 22, 2014 (UTC)